


Crushing

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, but for now it's just a drabble, depends on if people like it or not, just some fluff, might make this into a longer series, wanted to try my hand at writing some fem!kurofai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Fai's crushing hard and it's up to Tomoyo to give her the push she needs to make a move





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, just wanted to try my hand at some femslash. So hope you enjoy!

Fai hummed cheerfully, head bopping along to the music over the speakers as she wiped down tables in The Cat’s Eye cafe. She was generally cheerful at work, and she did love her job ad seeing all the different customers who come through, but today was one of her favorite days. Well.. one of her favorites. There was nothing particularly exciting about it, It was a cool Thursday evening, all the regular customers coming and going with new gossip each week. But the thing that made this day in particular special… A tinkling from the bell above the door caught her attention, right at 7, just like it did every Thursday.

Captain of the school’s kendo club, coming straight from practice, was probably the most beautiful person Fai’s ever seen. Standing tall with sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes that seemed to look deep into Fai’s soul whenever they made eye contact. Just being in her presence made it hard for Fai to get her thoughts in order. She normally had to let Tomoyo take her order whenever she came in.

She ordered the same thing every time she came in, green tea with no cream, and sat at the table in the corner, facing the room with her laptop out in front of her to do her homework. It didn’t take long for Fai to memorize her routine, to make sure the table was clear when she came in and that the tea was hot and ready for her. 

“I wonder what she’s working on.” Fai wondered absently, coming up to the counter with a pile of empty plates to hand them off to Tomoyo, who was working the register. She didn’t have to specify who she was talking about. They both knew even without the wistful gaze thrown to the back corner. 

“You could try talking to her you know.” Tomoyo advised for what felt like the hundreth time. They had this conversation every week and it always ended the same. Fai watching Kurogane completely awestruck and pining, and completely refusing to willingly make any sort of contact with her. It was a little tiring to watch.

“I can’t do that! What if she thinks I’m weird? Or I say something stupid! You know I can’t control what comes out sometimes!” Fai despaired, fingers twisting in her apron anxiously. She made sure to keep her voice down, eyes flickering over to Kurogane regardless just to make sure she didn’t hear.

“She thinks you’re cute.”

Fai snapped her head back to Tomoyo, shock clear on her face. Had she really just heard what she thought she heard? “What?”

“She thinks you’re cute.” Tomoyo repeated, a little exasperated, a little amused. “Think about it. She comes in twice a week when you’re working the closing shift and orders tea. The tea here isn’t even that good. So she either has bad taste, or she likes you. Which she does. Because she told me.” She couldn’t help but grin at Fai’s fish impression and she leaned across the counter to close her mouth, pushing a cup with Kurogane’s tea into her hands. “All you need to do is go over there and talk to her. Trust me.”

Fai stood there for a long moment, processing what she had heard. Kurogane liked her? This was wonderful! A small smile formed, and while she was more than a little nervous, she pushed it down as she turned. All she had to do was go talk to her. 

Beautiful auburn eyes looked up at her as she came to a stop by the table, her nerves returning but Fai quickly squashed them down. Just talk to her. “Hello. My name is Fai.”

The corner of Kurogane’s mouth twitched up and she pulled an earbud out of her ear, giving Fai her full attention. “Nice to meet you.”

Maybe Tomoyo was right after all?


End file.
